The many ships story
by Nintendo64gal
Summary: Hey guys, this story has a lot of ships, and a lot of errors. Oh well. I hope your enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Jake roamed the island looking for dirkbot. Jake's best friend, dirk, had made it for him so he wouldn't be a loner.

"DIRKBOT!" Jake yelled. No answer. Jake kicked around a little rock until he heard something, he turned around and was tackled to the ground by dirkbot.

"There you are, where were you?" Jake asked. Dirkbot got off Jake and help him up. Then dirkbot gave Jake a box of chocolates and a bouquet of flowers. Jake felt his face turn red.

"I-is this for m-me?" Jake asked. Dirkbot nodded. "Thank you dirkbot"Jake said. Jake went back to the house and put the flowers in a vase and put the chocolates in his room. When Jake turned to leave, he was stopped by dirkbot.

"Jake" dirkbot said. Jake froze. He didn't know he could talk.

"Don't be scared" dirkbot said "Jake, I love you, dirk loves you, but he never told you cause he was a coward." He said. Jake just blushed and fainted on his bed.

When Jake woke up, he wasn't wearing any clothes. He looked around. Dirkbot came in the room and climbed ontop of Jake. Dirkbots cool metal body pressed against Jake. Dirkbsed jake. Jake's eyes grew big and blushed. Then dirkbot tapped Jake's nose.

"I'll be back" he said. Jake put on his helmet and started to pester dirk.

Gt began to pester TT

GT: dirk, you got to help me! Dirkbot is going crazy.

TT: how is he going crazy?

GT: by giving me flowers and chocolates

TT: ok

GT: and stripping me naked

TT: WHAT!?

GT: i know! Omg he's back and he's mmmhhhh

TT:Jake?

GT has been dissconected.

Dirk ran out of his house and grabbed his katana and jumped on the hover board left foJakes house. Dirkbot put his shaft in Jakes mouth. Jake was forced to suck until oil covered his face. Then dirkbot turned Jake around and entered Jake. Jake screamed in pain. Dirkbot thrust until Jake's butt was covered in oil. Dirkbot sat Jake in his lap and kissed him. Jake wrapped his arms around dirkbots neck and kissed back, that is, until dirkboypt entered him again. Jake was now crying, and dirk crashed through the window.

"Dirkbot,I built you to keep Jake company, not to rape him" dirkbot pushed Jake on the floor, who was still naked and crying and took his own katana. The fought and fought, the made it all the way to the roof.

"Dirk, he had to know one day" dirkbot said.

"Ya, but not likthat" dirk said.

Jake got dressed andtrapped his pistols, he had to shoot dirkbot, dirk would be killed. Jake was still crying. He didn't want to do this, he did like dirkbot a lot, but he didn't want his best friend to die. Jake ran up the stairs. He wiped away his tears. Dirk and dirkbot watched Jake as he went near the edge of the roof, pointing both pistols at both of them.

"Woah,Jake, what are you doing?" Dirk said.

"Doing somethingI should have done years ago." Jake said. He held his pistols down and when to dirkbot. Jake kissed dirkbot, who kissed back.

Goodbye, old champ!" Jake said as he shot dirkbot. Dirkbot fell to the ground. Jake punched through dirkbots chest and grabbed uranium from the heart. Jake looked at dirk, who looked back.

"I guess I should go" dirk said, beginning to leave.

"Wait"Jake said, grabbing his hand.

"What is itJake? Dirk asked.

"You forgot your prize" Jake said.

"But,I didn't save you" dirk said.

"So,you came a long way here, and I gained confidence by thinking diekbot was going to kill you" Jake said "close your eyes"

"Fine" dirk says as he closes his eyes. Jake wraps his arms around Dirk's neck and kisses him. Dirk's eyes shoot open and look at Jake, who looked, so happy. Dirk kissed Jake back. They both blushed. The both pulled away to get air.

"hey Jake"

"Yesdirk?" Jake asked

I'm being a counseled at a camp and I was wondering if you can be one to." Dirk said.

I would love to" Jake said smiling.

Hi guys, nintemdo64gal here. This story will have lots of ships. In the next chapter, its John Kat. I need more ships. Can you guys tell me some ships without john, Karkat, Jake or dirk? That would be great!


	2. johnkat

John got out of the car.

"bye dad" john said. Johns dad waved and drove off. John walked into school and then saw Karkat.

"HeyKarkat!" John said. Karkat turned to see john, who was as nerdy as usual.

Can't wait for camp!" John said. Karkat then remembered that he and John and the others were going to summer camp.

"I totally forgot! What time do we leave?" Karkat asked

"After lunch" john said.

"Thanks" Karkat said as he shut his locker

"No prob, see you at lunch" john said. John ran to his next class, even thought the bell rung in 10minutes. Karkat went to class.

Soon it was lunch time. Karkat was sitting with gamzee and tavros.

"Have you decided totell him?" Gamzee said to Karkat.

"No, not yet,I don't wanna ruin our friendship, plus he's not into guys" Karkat said.

"Hey guys" someone viriska standing at the end of the table.

"Hi viriska" they said.

"CanI sit with you guys?" She asked.

"Sure" tavros said. Viriska sat down next to tavros and looked atKarkat.

"I think you should tell him" she said.

I'll do it when I feel like it. Karkat saw john who was walking towards them. Thensomeone tripped john and john fell face flat. Everybody laughed except for Karkat, tavros, gamzee and viriska. Karkat ran to john to help him up. He helped john to the table. He went to ask equus for a non-sweat towel and then handed it to john.

"ThanksKarkat" john said.

"No problem"Karkat said.

"So gamzee" tavros said. "Did you rember topack some faygo and sopor pie?"

"No, I totally forgot!" Gamzee said, pounding the table. Tavros let out a giggle.

"Don't worry, I packed some for you" he said. Tavros reached in his bag and pulled out a sopor pie and a bottle of faygo.

"Here yougo" tavros said.

"Thanks bro" gamzee said as he started to eat.

Soon it was time to go.

"Hi everybody, my name isAndrew hussie and I am the head counceler." He said." Please go take a seat on the bus. "

"Heykarkat" john said.

"Hey john" Karkat said. Karkat sat down with john on the bus. John checked his cell phone and saw that he had missed a call. He listened to the voice mail and then shut his phone. He began to cry.

" john'what's wrong_?" Karkat asked. John handed him the phone and eyes widened. He also began to cry.

"John,I'm so sorry for your loss." Karkat said. He hugged john, who hugged back.

"So much bromane back there" Dave said. Karkat looked at Dave.

"If youdidn't know, johns father has" he stopped and covered johns ears. "He died" Karkat said.

"Oh" he said. Karkat looked at john, who had fallen asleep.

A few hourslater, the buss rolled down a hill. Everybody got out.

"Everybodydon't panic, the camp is over there, we just gotta cross" Mr. Hussie said. Everybody was crossing.

" john!"Dave john scared that he jumped and his glasses fell off. John looked around for his glasses. Karkat looked at the road.

"John, look out!" Karkat said. John put on his glasses and his eyes got bigger as a truck was about to hit pushed john out of the way and was hit.

"Karkat!" John yelled and he went to go get Karkat.

Karkat eyes opened for little bit.

"Karkat" John said. Karkat just grabbed johns head and kissed him.

"I love you" Karkat said faintly, and then passed out.


	3. gamtav

"Karkat..." john said. He picked Karkat up and walked to the camp. John wondered what that kiss meant. Was it a "its ok" kiss, "goodbye forever", or "I love you" kiss.

"John! There you are" hussie said. "Your in cabin 13 with Karkat" he said

"Thanks" john said. He wet to his cabin and putKarkat on a bed. John sat on the bunj bed next to him.

"Why did he kiss me?" John said to himself. He began to cry. He cried all day. After supper, john went to his cabin to see viriska.

"John, there you are! Come sit" she said

"Ok" john said. He sat next to her and then viriska sat on his lap.

"W-what are you doing!?" John staggered.

"You have to cheer up, sothat's what I'm going to do" viriska said. She kissed john. John blushed but just kissed back. Karkat sat up in the bed he was in. He saw john and viriska. Karkat clutched his chest and began to cry a little. John saw Karkat and pushed viriska off.

"Karkat..." john began

"Idon't wanna hear it" Karkat said. Viriska ran out of the cabin. John looked at the ground, then where Karkat was sitting, he wasn't there. He looked all over camp.

"Karkat went missing" john said. Everybody searched for him no luck.

"He must of went into town" dirk said.

"I'll go" john said. He started to run out of the campsite.

"No, we wait till morning" dirk walked back to hiscabin

"Stay safe Karkat" john said and fell asleep. Karkat walked into town and walked into a convenience store.

"Hello sir" the lady behind the counter said.

"Hi, do you have anything to relieve stress?" Karkat asked.

" yes we do, would youlink a lighter to?" She asked.

"Sure" he said. He bought the stuff and went up the mountain side to get a view of the camp. He opened the bag.

"Cigarretes?" He asked himself. He lit it and started to smoke.

"Karkat! There u are"Roxi said, who was drinking.

"I guess everyone worried huh,I don't fucking care" he said as he blew smoke.

"Trying to get stress off ya?" Karkat nodded "here, drink this"Roxi said, handing him a glass of wine. He took the glass and took a sip. Man this stufwas good. Him and Roxi drank and smoked a little and Karkat went back to his cabin and climbed on top of john. John put on his glasses and saw Karkat.

"Karkat, whatare you doing? Its the middle of the night" john said.

"I know,I just wanted to tell you that i love you" Karkat said. John blushed and Karkat turned him around and kissed him. John blushed deeper and kissed back.

"Take off your shirt"Karkat said.

"Why?" John asked.

"It will be more fun" Karkat said. He took off johns and his own shirt and went back to kissing john. Karkat's body was warm on johns cold skin. Karkat unbuttoned his pants and took them off. John did the same. Now they were both butt- naked. Karkat looked at johns thing. He grabbed it and shoved in his mouth.

"Karkat!" John yelled. Karkat sucked as john tried to push him off. WhenKarkat was done, he licked his lips.

"You're tasty" Karkat said. Johns face was red. He never had seen Karkat like this.

"Karkat, can we kiss again?" John asked.

"Of course!" Karkat said. He kissed john, john put his tounge in himouth. Just as he thought. Karkat was drinking.

"Why were you drinkingKarkat" john asked.

"BecauseI felt like it" he said.

"LookKarkat, I'm really tried and I want to go to bed" john said.

"CanI cuddle you?" Karkat asked.

"Yes" john said. He took off his glasses and went to sleep, Karkat curled up right next to him and purred and fell fast asleep.

Karkat woke up to a strange taste in his mouth. He looked around.

"What happened last night?" Karkat asked.

"I can tell you" josaid, who was next to dirk and jake.

"What's going on?" Karkat asked.

"You were away from camp, drinking and smoking!" Drik said.

"And you also did a reverse way of raping johnJake added. Karkat looked under the covers, he had no clothes on. Karkat blushed and covered himself more in the blanket.

"If you continue these actions, you will have to be sent back to school!" Jake said. "That young lady viriska was already sent back" Jake added.

"What did she do?" John asked.

"She filled a bucket with tavros"

Gamzee came to the cabin to see tavros crying.

"What's wrong tavbro?" Gamzee asked.

"V-viriska s-she" hedidn't say anything else and pointed to a bucket filled with a bronze and blue liquid. Gamzee tossed the bucket out of the window, making it spill. He sat next to tavros.

"Its ok,she's gone" gamzee said "eat some sopor pie, you'll forget about her" he said, handing tavros a sopor pie. Tavros took a handful of it and ate it. Soon later tavros and gamzee were laughing their butts of

"I love this stuff!" Tavros said. "But you now what I also love?" He asked.

" what?" Gamzee asked.

" you" tavros said. He kissed gamzee. Gamzee's eyes widened and blushed. Tavros stopped and his face was covered in clown make-up and sopor pie.

"Tavbro..." gamzee began

" shhh" tavros said "you don't need to say a word" he said. He took off his own shirt and gamzee'a and began to kiss him again. gamzee just kissed back. Then tavros slid his tounge into gamzee's mouth. Gamzee pushed him away.

" I'm not ready for this yet bro" gamzee said.

" gamzee,I love you" tavros just help tavros get on his shirt and put on his own. gamzee was about to leave when he looked at tavros, who was fast asleep. Gamzee snuggled next to tavros and fell asleep. Tavros woke up to feel gamzee kiss his cheek.

"Morning sleepy head." Tavros said as he blushed.

"Cause i can" gamzee said. Gamzee got up and went to the bathroom. He slapped his face. He was so stupid to kiss tavros on the cheek, tavros was on sopor pie when he said "I love you" to him. gamzee smashed the mirror, making him bleed.

"Mother fuck!" Gamzee yelled.

"Gamzee are you alright? " tavros asked.

" I'm fine" gamzee said. He lied.

"I know your lying" tavros said. Gamzee opened the bathroom door and tavros screamed. Gamzee's hand was bleeding and cut up. Tavros grabbed the first aid kit and took out the glass with a pair of tweezers, he wrapped the hand in bandage.

" wheneverI got a cut, my Luis would wrap it up and give it a kiss" he said. He kissed gamzee's hand and looked at gamzee and giggled and blushed. Gamzee blushed and laughed. He rifles tavros hair and got up.

" thanks tavbro" gamzee said. tavros smiled and sat next to gamzee.


	4. Chapter 4

Karkat sat in his cabin, john was in there to. Karkat looked at John, who looked back.

"Hey Karkat" john began "d-do you really love me?" he asked.

"Yes" karkat said. John sat next to karkat and hugged him. karkat hugged back.

"Hey Jake" dirk said.

"what is it strider?" jake asked.

"later tonight, you wanna make out?" dirk said. Jake's face turned red.

"u-um, s-sure" jake said. Dirk went up to jake and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"how about we make out right now" jake said. Dirk picked up jake and carried him to the cabin and they started making out

Tavros walked into his cabin to see gamzee and jane kissing. they stopped and looked at tavros.

"Heyyyyyy tavbro..." gamzee said.

"Im just gonna go" jane said, walking out of the cabin.

"i-i just came back to take a shower" tavros said, running into the bathroom. Tavros locked the bathroom door, got naked, turned on the shower and got in he shower. He sat on the bottom of the tub and started to cry. Gamzee just broke his heart. he packed gamzee faygo and sopor pie, and what did he get? his heart mainly ripped out. Tavros got out of the shower, put a towel on and went to get new clothes. Gamzee looked at him, tavros looked mad, yet sad. Tavros got his clopthes and went back into the bathroom. When he got out, he was met face to face with gamzee.

"tavbro" gamzee said.

"what the hell do you want? tavros said. gamzee never heard him swear before.

"im mother fucking sorry bro" gamzee said.

"sorry isnt gonna 'mother fucking' help my broken heart!" tavros said. he ran out of the cabin, he saw dave.

"if gamzee ask where i am, give him this" tavros said as he kissed dave and then stormed off. Dave saw gamzee and walked up to him and kissed him.

"that kiss was fromtavross


End file.
